Halloween chez les Weasley
by Lavande1
Summary: Un an après la disparition de Voldemort les Weasley fêtent gentiment Halloween . Histoire de rester dans l'ambiance . Un petit OS tout simple . R&R thks !


bHalloween chez les Weasley ./b

bRating :/b G

bDisclaimer :/b Les persos appartiennent à J.K.R.

Read & Review

0o0o0o0o0o0

- Ron , Ginny , Bill ! Descendez vite , Les jumeaux ont décidé de nous faire un petit spectacle ! lança Molly Weasley du bas de l'escalier .

- On arrive M'man , répondit Bill depuis le pallier .

Ron déboula au rez de chaussée trois minutes plus tard en joli ensemble bleu , avec sur ses talons , Ginny en couche-culotte et petit pull rose .

- Ginny chérie viens voir le spectacle , les jumeaux vont nous épater .

- Vi p'pa , répondit joyeusement la petite puce qui alla aussitôt s'installer –laborieusement- sur les genoux de son père .

Pendant que sa mère refaisait ses couettes , Bill attrapa Fred qui jouait avec les capes de son père et Ron qui embêtait Percy et , un bambin sous chaque bras , il s'installa sur le canapé .

Percy redressa ses petites lunettes à monture bleue et se recoiffa distraitement .

- Maman ! Y'a Percy qui se coiffe comme une fille ! lança joyeusement Charlie assis devant la 'scène' improvisée .

Molly pouffa et alla recoiffer tendrement son fils . Arthur fit un clin d'œil à Charlie et le félicita pour la 'scène' . C'était à l'origine une idée des jumeaux mais leur confier ce genre de tâche ferait vite tourner au désastre un salon normal , alors celui du Terrier ...

Charlie , Bill, et leur père montèrent alors une petite scène en disposant de nombreuses piles de livre moldus qu'avait désensorcelé Arthur et sur lesquelles ils avaient mis de grandes planches de bois .

George en petit costume vert émeraude prit le balais-jouet de son frère et monta dessus pour prendre une pose qui se voulait le plus naturelle possible , seulement le résultat n'était guère convaincant . Il y eut un nouveau gloussement dans ' l'assemblée ' . George fit un grand sourire édenté à ses parents et ...

- Joyeux Halloween ma pitite famille ! dit Fred .

- Fred ! C'était ma réplique ! M'man il m'a piqué ma réplique !

- Laisse faire ton frère Fred .

Le jumeau aquiesa vaguement l'air boudeur. George sourit de nouveau et ressera sa prise sur le balais-jouet .

- Alors pour Halloween je vais vous montrer comment je change un balais jouet en chapeau .

Il y eut un blanc d'environ trois secondes pendant lesquelles George assassinait son jumeau du regard . Jumeau qui avait oublié son rôle . Puis ce dernier sauta précipitamment du canapé et attrapa un petit panneau qu'il brandit en direction du public. Sur le panneau en question était maladroitement inscrit « Aplodiceman » .

Les parents , conquis , applaudirent avec entrain , encourageant leurs cadets à faire de même . Percy voulut répliquer quelque chose à propos de l'orthographe mais Charlie lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et l'avertit du regard .

George fit un petit pas de dance et couru attraper une longue cape noire de son père . Fred grimpa l'assister de sorte qu'ils tenaient chacun un bout du 'rideau' improvisé ? George brandit le balais-jouet d'un air faussement mystérieux .

- Le balais va disparaître ! Au revoir Balais !

- Au'voir balais , dirent Ron et Ginny en secouant la main .

Nouveau gloussement des parents .

Fred sortit rapidement un chapeau de la poche de sa salopette et le cacha derrière le 'rideau' , George y cacha le balais et tira avec brusquerie le chapeau de son côté ... chapeau que Fred avait oublié de lâcher ...

Ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent l'un sur l'autre la cape les recouvrant et le balais abandonné au bas de la scène .

Molly se leva , inquiète , pendant que Bill et Charlie éclataient de rire . Percy chercha une quelconque permission dans le sourire amusé de son père avant de les rejoindre , soulagé.

- C'est ta faute Fred t'as oublié de lâché le chapeau !

- Non c'est toi qui a pas compté jusqu'à trois !

- On devait pas compter !

Les rires redoublèrent . Arthur posa sa fille près de Ron et se leva pour aider les jumeaux à se dépêtrer .

-Chut mes bébés , le spectacle était très joli , maintenant il est tard et il faut que les enfants aillent au lit ...

- Oh non ! Lança Bill en se levant .

- Je suis en pleine forme , renchérit Charlie en étouffant un baillement .

- C'est Halloween ! dirent en chœur les jumeaux , comme si cela réglait tout .

Seul Percy obéit et alla souhaiter la bonne nuit à ses parents et ses frères et sœur . Il monta lentement l'escalier en baillant pendant qu'en bas Bill protestait vivement .

- Faites comme Percy les enfants , dit Arthur .

- Être un fayot ou bailler ? lança Charlie avec humeur .

- Charlie !

- Oui maman ...

Il se leva , suivit de Bill et des jumeaux . Ron et Ginny s'agitèrent sur le divan en tendant les bras vers Bill .Ce dernier les attrapa avec douceur et les amena en haut bientôt rejoint par ses parents .

- On rangera la scène demain , promis p'pa .

- Vous serez sages , hein mes chéris ? demanda Arthur d'une voix douce .

- Oui , mais t'es vraiment obligé d'aller travailler demain ? demanda Charlie , déçu .

- Je ne peux pas demander trop , je devais travailler aujourd'hui mais Perkins a été sympa et m'a laissée ma soirée . Si demain je n'y vais pas j'aurais de sacrés soucis ..

- Ooooohhh ... soupirèrent les jumeaux .

0o0o0o0o0o0

Environ une dizaine d'histoires et de berceuses plus tard ( il en fallait deux à Percy et deux à chacun des jumeaux ) , Molly retrouva son mari dans leur chambre .

- C'était vraiment adorable le petit spectacle des jumeaux , pas vrai chéri ?

- Aussi vrai que leur mère est la meilleure de toutes .

- Oh Arthur .

Molly rougit violement et alla le rejoindre dans leur grand lit aux draps couleurs d'automne . Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur ses paupières .

- Tu as vu combien George est mignon sans ses dents ?

- Et tu as remarqué que Fred et lui les ont perdu en même temps ?

- Oui c'est fou .

Elle rit en se pelotonnant contre son homme . Arthur souffla les bougies et rabattit les couvertures sur leurs corps enlacés .

- Arthur ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que Harry Potter asse un bon Halloween ?

- Je n'en sais rien , dit-il après un petit silence , j'espère que ses moldus le traitent bien .

- Tu crois que ... tu-sais-qui a vraiment disparu ?

Arthur remua nerveusement .

- Je veux dire... c'est vraiment fini ?

- Je ne saurais te dire , tu-sais-qui est puissant et j'ai au fond de moi la désagréable impression qu'il va revenir un jour .

- Oh Arthur , j'ai si peur pour toi et les enfants !

- Il n'arrivera rien , Molly . On fera tout pour , tu verras .

Un lourd silence les pris de court . Comme si toutes ces questions les avaient rendus muets puis Arthur se serra tendrement contre Molly :

- Je t'aime Molly .

- Je t'aime Arthur .

- Joyeux Halloween chérie .

- Joyeux Halloween mon cœur .

Il se détendit et sombra rapidement dans le someil . Molly soupira doucement .

- Joyeux Halloween Harry , murmura-t-elle .

0o0o0o0o0o0

3-11-004 .

© Lil's , d'après l'œuvre originale de J.K.Rowling .


End file.
